


Раз-два-три

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Eight Years Back, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Танец как жизнь: один ведет, другой следует за ним. Но в танцах - как и в жизни - можно нарушать правила.





	Раз-два-три

\- Ты что, и правда не умеешь танцевать, мусор?  
Сквало мгновенно ощеривается, глядя на самодовольную насмешливую ухмылку Занзаса. Ну конечно, того наверняка третировали домашние учителя, пока он не вырос достаточно для того, чтобы переломать им ноги. По правде говоря, Сквало более чем уверен: танцует сам Занзас как медведь, но хвастаться ему это никогда не помешает.  
Самому Сквало учиться таким глупостям было недосуг. Да и вообще, зачем ему танцы? Двигается он лучше любого: быстро, легко, стремительно, а эти топтания на месте пусть оставят для слюнтяев типа Пони.  
\- Мусор, ты язык проглотил? Или передумал идти?  
Конечно, передумает он. Занзас идет на ежегодный школьный бал, чтобы ослабить внимание отца к собственной персоне и поиграть в пай-мальчика: дон Тимотео слишком пристально следит последнее время за тем, какие люди крутятся в окружении Занзаса, и тому нужно быть начеку.  
По мнению Занзаса, пойти на школьный бал и нарваться на пару драк или облапать у всех на глазах пару смазливых одноклассниц – отличный способ показать, что он всего лишь тупой подросток. Не более. У Занзаса всегда это отменно получалось – впрочем, как и строить планы по захвату власти.  
По мнению Сквало, идея это просто отвратительная, потому что он сам не может не потащиться следом за Занзасом – иначе тот засмеет его, да и самому будет позорно.  
Но танцевать-то он не рассчитывал!  
\- Какое твое дело, Занзас! Кто вообще сказал, что я не могу засесть там в самом темном углу и напиться?  
\- Я сказал, мусор, - ухмыляется Занзас еще гаже и подходит к нему вплотную.  
\- Ну и где я научусь за день, а? – злится Сквало, кусая губы.  
\- Считай это одолжением с моей стороны. За тобой должок, - лениво отвечает Занзас, кладя ему руку на талию. – Начнем с вальса.  
Сквало вспыхивает мгновенно, шокированный непривычной готовностью Занзаса помочь. От его ладони по коже расходится обжигающее тепло.  
\- Какого черта? Ты что, спутал меня с девчонкой? Как я танцевать буду завтра – твоей партнершей?  
\- А если и так? – в глазах у Занзаса наконец вспыхивают огоньки недовольства, но Сквало уже не может успокоиться.  
\- План был – изображать двух дебилов, которым только и надо, что под чужую юбку залезть! Давай, показывай мне быстро, как танцевать нужно, и я пойду отсюда.  
Близость Занзаса смущает. До этого он уже зажимал Сквало в темных коридорах, они дрочили друг другу пару раз по-быстрому, но чего-то большего Сквало боится: не столько потому, что опасается порванной задницы, сколько потому, что «большее», на которое он рассчитывает с Занзасом – неизмеримо больше простого перепиха.  
Он хочет связать с этим человеком свою жизнь – и все равно, будут они при этом трахаться или не будут. Сквало все давно решил, нашел свой смысл, свой огонь, который светит ему ярко и обжигающе. Но это чертово «большее»…  
Он вздрагивает, когда Занзас кладет ему широкую ладонь на плечо, а другою стискивает стальной хваткой его руку.  
\- Тогда веди, мусор, - говорит он низко, и Сквало кажется, что если он сейчас не сделает шаг вперед, Занзас убьет его на месте.  
И Сквало шагает, сжав губы и стараясь не зажмуриваться. Собственные пальцы подрагивают на талии у Занзаса, и тело прошивает ознобом, когда тот наклоняется к его уху и шепчет хрипло:  
\- Раз-два-три…  
Сквало сбивается с такта, прикусывает губу и пытается делать шаги шире, чтобы подстроиться под Занзаса. Они делают круг по комнате, другой, и Занзас останавливается нехотя.  
\- Неплохо, мусор. Я думал, ты в ногах запутаешься и придется тебя отпинать.  
\- Я отлично веду, - скалится Сквало сердито и вздергивает подбородок.  
\- Так чего остановился тогда? Веди дальше, - говорит Занзас со странной тягучей интонацией, и Сквало смотрит ему в лицо неотрывно. Можно? Это значит – можно?  
Он кладет ему на талию вторую ладонь и осторожно тянет его на себя. Занзас хмурится, и в глазах у него полыхает пламя. Сквало целует его, шалея от сумасшедшей вседозволенности, и тут же получает кулаком под ребра.  
\- Меня, что ли, за девчонку принял, мусор? К черту нежности, быстрей!  
Сквало толкает его к стене и чувствует, как член до боли впивается в молнию на ширинке, когда Занзас поворачивается к нему спиной и опирается на стиснутые кулаки.  
\- Мусор!  
Сквало подлетает к нему, прижимается к напряженной спине, нашаривает трясущимися пальцами застежку на штанах Занзаса и стягивает их вниз, не удержавшись и прикусив кожу у него на шее. Занзас глухо взрыкивает, но Сквало уже гладит его ягодицы, мнет их, шумно дыша и пытаясь втянуть в легкие хоть немного воздуха. Он расстегивает свои штаны и стонет, когда головки касается прохладный воздух. Осторожно трогает горячий сжатый вход и чувствует, что готов кончить сию секунду.  
\- Дурак, - хрипит Занзас, сплевывает себе на пальцы и заводит руку за спину, быстро засовывая их в себя. – Ну!  
Сквало входит в него, прикусив губы до крови, чтобы не заорать. Занзас внутри раскаленный и тугой, Сквало чувствует, как его член сжимает словно в тисках. Он коротко стонет и начинает медленно двигать бедрами, впившись пальцами в ягодицы Занзаса. Тот прогибается в спине и тяжело дышит, уткнувшись лбом в сжатые кулаки. Он медленно расслабляется, и Сквало двигается быстрее и резче, дурея от мускусного запаха и вкуса смуглой кожи над влажным воротником. Он лижет ее, прижимается к ней губами и кончает с протяжным стоном.  
Сквало задыхается и отступает на шаг, его член выскальзывает из задницы Занзаса с влажным шлепком. Занзас коротко матерится сквозь зубы и поворачивается к нему, упираясь лопатками в стену. У него все еще стоит, и Сквало сам сползает на пол на подогнувшихся ногах, обхватывает его член ладонью и быстро дрочит, неумело сжимая головку губами и давясь. Занзас вздрагивает и зарывается пальцами ему в волосы, дергая на себя. Кончает он быстро, и Сквало кашляет, утирая с губ его сперму. Он неловко поднимается и смотрит в лицо Занзасу.  
\- Ты слишком быстрый, мусор, - говорит тот хрипло, оттирая со лба пот.  
\- Ты не лучше, - вяло огрызается Сквало и напряженно ждет следующей фразы. «Пошел к черту»? «Ты ни на что не годишься»?  
\- В следующий раз вести буду я, - говорит Занзас, и на его губы возвращается кривая усмешка.  
\- Веди, - говорит Сквало и чувствует, как становится хорошо и легко. – Веди куда захочешь. А я пойду за тобой.


End file.
